


Stab Me Gently

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: malleus headbutts leona to death (asmr) (NOT CLICKBAIT)(actually, it is clickbait)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Silver & Lilia Vanrouge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Stab Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> server gave me a cursed idea. i turned it into fluff because ive been writing too much angst and need a break~  
> so enjoy this bs~

Once Upon a Time, there was a prince. He was the second prince of his kingdom, yet he was not very well liked because he had a dangerous power, to turn everything into sand. So while his older brother was married, he remained single, with no suitors to ask for his hand, as although he was fair and handsome, he was also lazy, apathetic and prone to violence. Only his servant was able to discern his moods, and was the only one who avoided the fate of anyone dumb enough to anger him.

Deep down inside, the prince was lonely. He craved validation, to be understood, to perhaps- fall in love with someone who was just like him.

In the neighbouring kingdom, there lived another prince. This prince was the first prince, revered by his people for his magical prowess. Yet he too had no suitors, as he was too intimidating, too dangerous. His people worshipped him from afar, and held celebrations within their own homes, never inviting him to any of them, while he stood at the castle windows, always looking on, yet never a part of them.

Deep down inside, this prince was also lonely. He craved to be part of the celebrations for once, to be able to walk amongst his people without their fear stifling him. He wanted to be understood, and maybe- he wanted to fall in love with someone who was just like him.

One day, the second prince of the Savannah and the first prince of the Fae met. However, it was not love at first sight. Instead, the meeting ended with the prince of the Savannah getting stabbed, and the prince of the Fae with a missing section of his silky hair. 

The people whispered in fear that they would go to war. The other royals looked on in disapproval. But still the two fought like wild animals each time their paths crossed. Days turned to weeks, then to months. Still, the two fought. 

The two started looking forward to their fights. They started planning, plotting, and even started exchanging letters so they would be able to find good fighting spots. Eventually, their fights became… less bloody. They started using the fights as excuses to just sit and talk, to share with each other their feelings, their insecurities, their hopes and dreams. Eventually, they fell in love.

The fae prince learned what it was like to stand with an equal, to speak freely and to love just as freely. The lion prince learned what it was like to actively want something, to understand and be understood in return. And they understood. Love did not happen at first sight. It wasn’t glass slippers, poisoned apples, or boat rides where a couple of eels disrupt the boat. It was slow, lingering touches shared under a full moon, spars that ended with bandaging each other’s wounds, and boat rides that ended with the lion prince throwing the fae prince into the lake and the fae prince dragging the lion prince down with him.

Yes, this was love. And so, the two princes married, and lived Happily Ever After.

“... Father, are you sure this is an actual fairy tale?”

“Huhu~ Don’t question my stories, Silver~”

“But aren’t you just telling the story of how Leona and Malleus-sama got together? Also, I’m 17, I don’t need you to read to me before bed.”

“Shhhhh! Do not question your father, Silver! Now here’s your good night kissy~ Mwah!”

“... good night, father.”

“Good night, my son!”

**Author's Note:**

> My server (plz intro for access):  
> https://discord.gg/geqFYqAvft  
> My twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet


End file.
